oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Trouble
Details (boosts will work) *40 *43 might be useful *Must have completed Throne of Miscellania |items= *Energy potions might help during the running trips. *Antipoison potions are strongly recommended for the final fight. *Equipment to kill a level 149 Giant Sea Snake. *Five coal, or for those with 31+ mining, a pickaxe. *Agility potions or other agility boosts for those with below 40 Agility. *A rope |kills= Giant Sea Snake (level 149) }} Walkthrough Monarch matchmaking *Travel to Miscellania, make your way to the throne room in the castle, and speak to Advisor Ghrim by selecting "Has anything been happening in the kingdom recent?" :Ghrim tells you your subjects are worried about the possibility of war: King Vargas has been trying to rule again and is quarreling with Queen Sigrid of Etceteria. He suggests you talk to the Prince or Princess to learn more. *Speak to either Prince Brand or Princess Astrid in one of the rooms next door to the throne room. :You see a cut scene in the throne room, where the Prince and Princess explain more about the quarrel between the King and Queen and suggest that you try to persuade the King of Miscellania to marry the Queen of Etceteria. *Talk to King Vargas next. :He avoids the subject of the war with Etceteria and tells you instead about items in his kingdom that have been going missing. He asks you to investigate by talking to the citizens of Miscellania and Etceteria. Stolen goods *Exit the castle, and talk about Royal Trouble with Gunnhild by the flax and herb plots, Leif in the grove of trees, Magnus by the coal mines, or Fisherman Frodi on the docks. (You need to talk to just one.) :Your subject tells you that Etceterian soldiers came and demanded tithes from Miscellanians. Your subjects refused, and the next day they found some of their goods had been stolen. *Talk to the King again. :He asks if you spoke to the citizens and then tells you to talk to Queen Sigrid. *Head east, cross the bridge over into Etceteria, enter the large building in the east side of town, climb the stairs to the first floor, enter the centre room, and speak to Queen Sigrid in Etceteria. :She tells you her side of the story and says that items from her citizens have also been taken. She asks you to talk to her citizens—and doesn't miss a chance to criticize the King whenever she is able. *Speak to Moldof just outside the castle, near the teak trees. :He tells you the same story as the people in Miscellania did but says the thieves are Miscellanian soldiers. *Return to Queen Sigrid, and tell her what you've learned. :She suspects Vargas is up to no good and says she has no army. It seems that Miscellania and Etceteria have a misunderstanding. The dungeons *Head back to King Vargas, and talk with him. :You tell him what you've learned. He is outraged and says that he too has no army. He recommends you speak with Advisor Ghrim. *Speak to Ghrim, selecting "King Vargas asked me to talk to you." :He suggests you talk to the Sailor who sails people from Rellekka to find out if he has seen any suspicious characters. *Speak to the Sailor onboard the boat at the docks, selecting the "I'm looking for a sailor ..." option. :He mentions "those kids from Rellekka" who said they had come to visit relatives in the dungeons. He goes on to explain a bit about the dungeons. :'Note: '''You have the option to ask the sailor about this only while in Miscellania and not while in Rellekka. *Speak to King Vargas again. :You tell him what you learned from the sailor and ask how you can get into the dungeons. He asks you to take a look and gives you a Scroll, identifying you as Regent and giving you permission to enter the dungeons. :'Note: '''If you don't already have gear for a fight, now would be a good time to get it. You can find a bank on Etceteria if you need it. Food and some antipoison potions would be useful. If you have a mining level below 30, you should also take five coal with you. If you are over 30, bring a pickaxe (or you can can get a bronze pickaxe at the site) if you don't have five coal. *With the scroll in your inventory, head to the south-west corner of Miscellenia's marketplace, and climb down the ladder to enter the dungeon. :The guard takes your scroll as you climb down, and you arrive in a small underground town. Repairing the lift *Head to the bar on the eastern side of the underground town, and speak to the dwarf named Donal. :He tells he is working on the excavations but has seen a terrible monster. Tell him you'll go fight the monster. He tells you a bit about the tunnels, gives you a mining prop, and says you will have to fix the lift. *Walk to the north-west tip of the underground area, where you find two dwarf miners: Ferd and Thorodin. *If you didn't bring a pickaxe, choose Take-axe from the rocks between the two dwarves. *Use the mining prop on the crevice, and then squeeze through the crevice. *Now, repair the lift using items found in the boxes in the chamber: :*First, take three beams, three pulley beams, and a rope from the crates. :*Now, take the Engine. :*Add five chunks of coal to the engine now to save inventory space before you start assembling the whole mechanism. If you didn't bring coal with you, the chamber has four coal rocks you can mine. :*Use a pulley beam on the broken scaffold on the east side of the room to attach it. :*Use a beam on a pulley beam to make a long pulley beam, and then use it with another beam to get a longer pulley beam. :*Use the longer pulley beam on the scaffold to attach it. :*Use the third pulley beam on the scaffold. :*Use the rope on the scaffold to wind it through the pulleys. ::The scaffold is now fixed. :*Use the third beam on the platform to repair it (it's the one nearer to the rope crate). :*Use the engine on the engine platform (it's the one just south of the platform you repaired). :*If you haven't already, add five chunks of coal to the engine. :The lift is now working again. *Grab another rope from the crate. *Choose Use-lift on the platform, and go up your repaired lift. The burnt diary *After you step off the lift, take the plank on the ground and then enter the small tunnel to the east. *Follow the cavern east until you see some water. *Use your rope on the overhanging rock, and swing over the water on the ropeswing. *Head east a bit, and search the fire remains to find a burnt diary with one page in the embers. :Read the charred diary if you wish, and be sure to keep it. *Follow the bend in the cavern to more water. *Use the plank on each rock to walk over the four slippery rocks. *You may take eight hitpoints of damage here if you do not. *As you travel through the cavern, search all the fire remains to find and add pages to the burnt diary. '''Warning: '''Do not walk on the steam vents, which will cause eight hitpoints of damage if you do. Stepping on a steam vent will likely hold you in place, increasing the chance the damage may kill you. Instead, carefully navigate around them. Just as important, keep an eye out for piles of rock on the cavern walls: If you walk near them, the rocks will tumble down and inflict nine hitpoints of damage. To avoid the rocks, walk in the centre of the cavern and not near the walls. *Search the last fire remains for the fifth page of the diary, and then follow the bend of the cavern until you come to a crevice in the north wall. :If you haven't yet, now would be a good time to read the burnt diary. Those meddling kids! *Squeeze through the crevice at the end of the passage. :You see a cut scene involving five lost, young Rellekkans: Armod, Beigarth, Hild, Reinn, and Signy. The teenagers were unable to pass their own trials to become Fremennik so they decided to start a war on the islands and then stop it to be seen as heroes and peacekeepers by their clan. *When the cut scene is over, continue talking with the five. :They tell you about what they have stolen and about a sea snake. *Leave the Fremennik teenagers, and follow the bends through the cavern, passing lots of nonaggressive Sea snake hatchlings and Sea snake young, until you come to a shaft of light from the surface and a crevice in the north wall. Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes? *Squeeze through the crevice. :You enter a chamber filled with hatched and unhatched snake eggs, and the Giant Sea Snake (level 149) emerges out of the water. *Attack the snake. :The snake is not too hard to beat, and you should require little or no food if you are above combat level 70. It fights with melee up close and ranged from a distance. The Protect from melee prayer works perfectly up close, as the snake cannot detect prayer and will only use ranged attacks when it cannot reach you. If you choose to mage or range the snake, turn off auto retaliate and turn on the Protect from Missiles prayer because she will use a ranged attack instead. Its poison damage hits nine, so take a sip from a antipoison potion before entering her chamber. The area is multicombat, so a summoning familiar or a Dwarf multicannon is useful. You must have 40 slayer to wound the snake. * After she is dead, take the heavy box she drops, which the stolen Etceterian items. *Squeeze back through the crevice. :Through the hole above the chamber, a guard sees you and tosses a rope for you to climb up. *Climb the rope, and you find yourself just outside the town walls on Etceteria. *Make your way to Queen Sigrid, and talk with her. :Tell her what you learned about the teenagers and the sea snake. She gives you a Letter to take to King Vargas (you can choose to read or not read the letter). *Head back to King Vargas and speak with him. :Tell him what you learned and give him the Queen's letter to complete the quest. Congratulations. Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest Point *20,000 Coins *5,000 Agility experience *5,000 Slayer experience *5,000 Hitpoints experience *Increased resources from Miscellania *Access to dungeon connecting from Miscellania to Etceteria Music * Land Down Under * Corridors of Power * Meddling Kids * Slither and Thither Trivia *Before fighting with the giant snake, you pass younger snakes. Examining the baby snakes produces the lines, "A baby sea snake. Snaaaaaaake!" Examining the snake young says "Snake, snake, oh, it's a young snake..." These are references to the 'badger song,' and "Snaaaaaaake" is a reference to the famous line of the Metal Gear Solid games franchise. *The Lift manual frequently mentions "AMCE Pulley-beams-in-a-box". AMCE is an anagram of ACME, which is the company made up by Warner Bros. where Wile E. Coyote gets all his items in failed attempts to catch Roadrunner. AMCE can also mean "Ali Morrisane's Corporate Enterprises". *If the player asks the guard in Miscellania if he or she can go down the dungeon before he or she gets permission to go down there, the guard will say "You're the regent? Well I didn't vote for you!" This is similar to a phrase used in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, A popular British comedy film. *If the character switches gender between Throne of Miscellania and this quest, various humorous lines such as "Weren't you a man when we last met?" are said throughout the quest. *The Sailor on the docks says that he likes 'Wine Woman and Song' which is a song by Strauss. *Some of the teenagers in the quest say things like "We would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that Giant Snake". This is a reference to Scooby Doo. The music in this area, Meddling Kids, is also a reference to Scooby Doo *The song "Land Down Under" that you unlock by going down the dungeon, is a reference to a song by Men At Work. *Both Miscellenia and Etceteria were stolen from, but Sigrid takes everything that was in the box. *In Lithuanian the word "vargas" means a problem. *Reinn previously had a female chat head, but a male in-game appearance. This was either because he is a teenager, and it is supposed to show his youth, or was simply a glitch. *The empty box can also be a reference to the Metal Gear Series, as Solid Snake uses an empty box to hide himself from the enemies, but in and after the quest, there is no use of it until now. Its examine text "It says 'To the dungeons' on the side. " is a reference too, because in Metal Gear Solid, Solid Snake can also use the box as a meaning of transportation if he climbs in a truck and hide himself in a box, for example, if the box is written "To the Heliport", Solid Snake would be transported to the Heliport. Category:Quests Category:Miscellania and Etceteria Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series